


dominance reinforcement

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Dominance, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In some other universe, an awful lot of men are dogs, and someone has to train them. Taiga Kagami is one of these dogs, and a certain Seijuuro Akashi takes an interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dominance reinforcement

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my lovely friend Mir's birthday, although she doesn't have an AO3 account. Many thanks to Chira/labocat for the beta, as well. I'm kind of cracking up that this, of all things, is the first explicit thing I've written for this fandom. _Oops_.

The young man that he had brought home was exquisite, at least physically. Akashi could grant Taiga Kagami that much— and what a presumptuous name that was, with all of what it said about his humanity and his pride. Because Akashi could see all of what Taiga was, and all he would ever amount to, and it would never be anything more than a dog.

The man who had sold him to him had rather interesting things to say: that he always went at a rather high price, but he'd been sold back multiple times. Akashi would be at least his tenth owner. At _least_. The trader had lost count of exactly how many times Taiga Kagami had been bought and sold, something that could have easily been reported. But Akashi didn't care, because that statistic didn't matter enough in the end. All that mattered was whether Taiga was trainable or not, and whether other people could do it or not didn't reflect on Akashi's abilities at all.

Taiga hadn't met his eyes yet, on the trip back. He was almost surprised, that he wasn't being more openly defiant, especially given the first impression he had gotten, back at the trading house. Perhaps that impressive first glance was what had captured so many other people's attention, and then he had always turned out to be less exciting than they hoped?

Kagami just kept staring out the window, and so Akashi just kept staring at him. This continued on the ride, until suddenly, one of Kagami's ears pricked up, and it was almost like he finally noticed that someone else was watching him. His eyes slid back to make eye contact, and once Akashi got another look at those eyes, he realized that hadn't been a one time impression.

He remembered something that the trader had told him— something that he had dismissed as a pitch with no real meaning. Kagami was an alpha— he was built to be dominant, he was built to command others. Or at least dogs. For some people interested in the purchase of this kind of slave, this was a major downside. Alphas tended to be cocky, and their training always took longer because they weren't used to being the ones that had to obey. Maybe the trader had omitted that fact when he had advertised him before— or, more likely, his previous owners had been too sure of themselves, and hadn't been good enough as trainers to make him submit. But Akashi wasn't like them. He didn't purchase often, but he always had a good eye when he did. He hadn't yet given up those five "miracles" yet, after all. Even if they hadn't all been advertised as impressive, Akashi had managed to deduce what they'd be most useful for, immediately. And eventually, he had drawn that out, of all of them.

When they arrived, Taiga fell behind Akashi. So he knew how to act the part. That was good. But there still had to be some problem, and if Akashi was going to train this one, if he was going to put him next to those other young "men", then he'd have to ferret that weakness out. Eliminate it and make Taiga his.

* * *

It takes a few hours, for Taiga to clean himself, to rid himself of the stink of the tradehouse and the awful clothes they put them in. But Akashi doesn't grant him the dignity of new clothes, not quite yet. The only dignity he's able to retain is that at least he doesn't have to walk through the entire house to get to his bedroom from the bathroom. That Akashi hadn't forced him to shower in the guest bathroom and take the long walk back to his own bedroom.

Akashi beckoned him over to the side of his chair, and indicated that he should sit, in front of him.

"Speak, Taiga."

He scowled back at him, baring his teeth but still not saying a word. A different interpretation— truly a dog's form of speaking. How interesting, really.

"Speak with _words_."

And those bright red eyes widened a little, and that mouth opened, and it seemed like he might have been getting ready to say something-- but that hadn't been Akashi's real intent, he didn't really care too much what Kagami had to say to him. Rather, he shoves a finger into his mouth, scratching at the inside of his new pet's mouth. Silencing him. For the moment, anyways.

He forces another finger in, shortly, like he's trying to gag him, to make Kagami understand that there is a real _threat_ here—

And he pulls them out, and grips Kagami's chin.

"Now."

Kagami's voice is quiet, and his mouth is barely open, almost like he's wary-- and his eyes narrow, and he really does speak.

"What the fuck do you _want_?"

Akashi smirks a little, at Kagami, at his _pet_ , that apparently still didn't know who he was.

"I want to know if you really understand what happened, a few hours ago. If you really want to be here. I can't really imagine that you enjoy being bought, and sold, and bought, and sold—"

His hand shifts to Taiga's cheek, and there's a little patronizing smile, playing around his lips, as he looks down at him.

"Do you enjoy that, Taiga Kagami? Or is my guess correct— do you really just want a home and a master who will take care of you?"

Akashi couldn't quite make out the sound that came out of Kagami at that point, but there was definitely no smile around the other man's lips. There was no pleasure there.

"Neither. I don't wanna be owned by anyone—"

"But that's how it is, isn't it? You're so stubborn, so unwilling to just accept your place in society, accept your place as a _dog_. Isn't that right? Because you have too much pride."

Akashi got up from his seat then, suddenly breaking contact with Taiga's face, and walked around, slowly, until he was staring down the line of Taiga's back, trying to get a better evaluation of his full physical condition. Or that's what Akashi'd like Kagami to think he was doing.

But Taiga hadn't given him a response.

"Don't you have anything to say? Or are you just going to ask me to let you go?"

There was still silence.

"Have you ever heard of the Generation of Miracles, Taiga? Five other dogs, all truly impressive specimens. Peculiar in just how high quality they all were. I bought them all at once. No one thought they were tameable. But I proved everyone wrong. I broke their pride. And I will break yours."

A finger, drawn down his back, down to the base of that tail, a little mangy at this point, but nothing that decent food for a couple of weeks wouldn't fix. If Taiga was willing to be taken care of.

"It really won't be so bad. You just have to nod, just this once. You just have to say yes, and I can make you into something so great that none of your old masters will even know you're the mutt they once abandoned."

He could see Kagami bristling. That was good. It meant he was listening, it mean he was considering it.

"You want to live up to that horribly prideful name of yours, don't you?"

He wrapped his wrist around Kagami's tail then, holding it in place, stroking it gently, like he was trying to assure Kagami and tell him that everything could be fine if he just accepted it. That it wouldn't be the same ugly life, anymore.

"Don't you, Taiga?"

To someone less observant, the nod Taiga made would have gone unnoticed. But not to Akashi. His lips curled up a little, ever so slightly, and he drew his hand under his tail, and pressed a finger in—

This was enough to draw a whine from Taiga, and his hips rocked back a little, into Akashi's hand, even if it was clear he was uncomfortable. He leaned in, to whisper against Taiga's ear.

"Does it hurt? You can tell me, if it does."

No response. Akashi could only sigh, a little, and pushed another finger in, drawing another pained whine and another one of those tiny nods, and Akashi actually _chuckled_.

"How weak. I suppose we can leave _this_ for another time."

And with a snap he pulled those two fingers out, like he'd been doing nothing at all, and walked back around to his chair. At least this time he was brisk about it. And then he looked down at Taiga, at the flush that had bloomed on his face over the course of his short experimentation, and he gave him a smile.

"We can make use of that mouth for a moment, instead, can't we? Would you like that?"

There was a pause, where they were both staring at eachother, where Taiga seemed to be mulling over the possible repercussions of refusing and finding them to be incomprehensible.

So he nodded.

"Say it in words."

"Yeah."

"What is it you'd like to do ... ? Tell me specifically."

And he could see that fire slowly rising in Taiga's eyes, he could almost see the defiance bubbling to his lips, but what he says is—

"You want me to suck you off."

What he says is defiant anyways, even if he's technically agreed. How interesting, that that's what he had decided was enough. But it was, in Akashi's eyes. As long as he did what he was told, it didn't matter so much what he thought of it. Especially now, at this earliest stage.

So he pulls off the thin kimono that he'd been wearing (without anything underneath it, now, because they were at home and they should be comfortable), and he firmly puts a hand behind the two dog ears on the top of Taiga's head, drawing him in, drawing him close, until his lips could almost touch Akashi's dick without any effort from Taiga at all.

"You're right, I do. So _suck_ , Taiga. Your training starts now."

And Taiga leans forward, capturing the tip between his lips, and it's clear that he's still unpracticed, especially in the way he almost draws blood—

But Akashi accepts it, this time. There are no corrections, he simply allows his pet to do what he's told, even if his current performance leaves much to be desired. Even if he can feel the scrape of Taiga's canines against his shaft. Even if Taiga isn't all that focused on really giving Akashi pleasure—

Akashi's idea of pleasure isn't exactly normal, though. That roughness— Taiga's total lack of care for Akashi's dick staying in one piece is actually what puts him over the edge, even more than the fact that Akashi'd gotten him to submit in any way. That's the most satisfying part, even if Taiga spits it all out, as he looks up at Akashi again, and asks his question.

"So, you gonna give up?"

And Akashi almost had to smile, because Taiga thought that a little bit of teeth would be enough to send him back to the tradehouse.

"Not yet."


End file.
